Love Binds Us
by Tiny Charm
Summary: Okay this probably sucks but hey whatever. It's about ItachixSasuke got some OrochimaruxSasuke. Just your average story about the Uchiha brothers. The plotline isn't really in chapter 1 though whatever.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto

**Warnings:** SasukexItachi-incest, SasukexOrochimaru, Later on maybe KakashixSasuke or SasukexNaruto. If you have a problem turn away now.

_**For future reference I know I pretty much suck at writing but I can't seem to get these dirty thoughts out of my head….So um bare with me. This chapter is just the beginning nothing much.**_

**XxXxXxX**

(Sasuke- 7 years, Itachi- 12 years)

Another day came to an end as the sun went down, the moon immediately showed itself in the sky. In the Uchiha home is I lived for the time being. It was dinner time, I didn't see him. I sat down in my chair just staring at his empty chair. My mother served the food, I concentrated on him. My father glanced at me in disgust, I knew he despised me. I wasn't perfect not like him. Still my aniki, Itachi loved me.

My mother quietly says, "Sasuke-kun please eat."

"No," was my immediate refusal. "When will Itachi come home?"

My father responded, "He is busy doing important things. He doesn't have time to waste for childish things."

I became sad, my lips quivered up. Suddenly I found myself in a fetal position in my chair. I held in my tears.

"Don't you start crying." My father said.

It sounded more like a demand to me.

I spoke in my low voice, "I'm not hungry so I'll go to bed."

So I got out of my fetal position and walked to my bedroom. I saw my mother's glance it was filled with sadness. Though she didn't do anything when my father said mean things to me, she was a spectator. While my father his glare became crueler than before.

A few hours passed as time grew on. I found myself pretending to be asleep but couldn't put on the charade any longer. Nor did I have to, as I heard a loud smacking sound. I rushed out of my covers and ran to the door. Gently I opened the door to see Itachi and my father in the living room. Itachi had a red mark on the left side of his face. It appeared to me that my father had slapped him. Now they were talking more like yelling. My mother just watched and cried on the sideline

My father yelled, "Who the Hell do you think you are? That's not how you were supposed…"

"To follow your bloody directions. To fulfill your damned mission."

My father raised his hand and slapped Itachi again. My mother just ran to her bedroom, while I just looked on at my aniki. I did nothing but found tears falling on my cheeks.

I innocently spoke, "Aniki…Aniki…"

We must've been connected because he heard me, as he glanced at me.

_Otouto. My koi_.

I felt like he called to me with his mind. Itachi turned his attention to our father.

Itachi plainly said, "If you're done I'd like to go wash up."

"You have quite a mouth, don't you?"

My father's right hand brought Itachi's chin to his own. My father's thumb at his chin and fingers on the sides of Itachi's face. My father's left hand grabbed hold of Itachi's hair, pulling on it. I looked on at this sight in confusion and curiousity.

Itachi questioned, "Would you rather have any spectators see what you do when you're mad?"

My father noticed me, as his hands instantly moved away from Itachi. He shrugged off, leaving Itachi alone until widened my door, walking to my brother.

I asked in a scared voice, "Nii-san, is father mad? Will he hurt me? I'm sorry…"

Even more tears formed and fell on the sides on my face. But Itachi kneeled to meet my height. He used his hands to brush away my tears.

Itachi told me in a calm voice, "He won't hurt you. I won't let him. No one will hurt my otouto."

I felt Itachi's arms wrapped around my little body. He looked so exhausted, but I didn't want him to let go. I know I'm selfish, I can't help it. He held me in his arms as if I were his child, carrying me into my bedroom. He put me down into the bed. His hands embraced my body one last time for the night. He moved his face to my front of my own. Gently placing a butterfly like kiss on my lips, running his hands through my hair. Then, he must've had a thought because he moved away from me.

"Aniki, what was that for?"

Itachi replied, "For being my otouto. For being my only ko…. Goodnight."

Nine years later.

(Sasuke- 16 years, Itachi- 21 years)

_I will hate you. I will kill you. I will annihilate you. All of those sins you've committed you will pay. I will make sure of it, you bastard._

My new home, which was more like a snake sanctuary on the land there was a large temple with snake carvings. Along with writings which may've been done by snakes were all over the wall. As one descends below they'd find an underground chamber. This place had more things, such as statues and maybe bottles of live snakes.

I looked at the bastard who was supposed to be my key to killing Itachi. He glanced at me, I swear all that bastard thinks about is sleeping with me. His silly disturbing grin gave him away.

Orochimaru speaks, "Come to me, Sasuke-kun."

"And if I say no?" I mouthed off.

Orochimaru spoke, "I'll have to take you by force."

_Bastard. I'll kill you the minute Itachi is dead._

"Coming, Orochimaru-sama." I faked a grin and said that.

I followed his orders, I had to otherwise I couldn't gain the power I needed to kill Itachi. I walked to meet the man who sat in a sofa which had snakes sewed into it. How convenient for this snake bastard. My face was facing his own, as he leaned towards me. His hands held onto the sides on my face. I felt like screaming, all I could hope for was a damn miracle like those other times. Too late. Orochimaru's lips at first brushed at my own. But he immediately changed that when his mouth vigorously sucked at my mine. He slipped in his tongue.

_What the Hell does he do with that tongue? Lick himself? Maybe he should and let me go._

Itachi, the one I had to kill, he'd better be suffering like I am.

Outside of the area, still quite close were two men, one had a blue-shark face the other had on glasses. On the ground the two men laid, the one with the glasses was drenched in blood. But the blue-shark man got up raising his samehada in his hands rushed at the one on the ground.

Kisame yelled vicously, "Say your prayers, fool cause you're about to die!"

Kisame rushed at Kabuto with the blade in his hand, but was stopped by a finger. A man with the sharingan stood shielding Kabuto from taking a hit, his index finger bled but pushed the blade, repelling it at Kisame. It swung Kisame against some trees.

"Itachi?...Why? Why would you save me?"

Itachi questioned curiously, "He's not here, is he?" He spoke again, "Kabuto, you are alive because you'd be useless to me dead."

"I don't understand," Kabuto couldn't comprehend Itachi until the thought of Orochimaru came to him.

Itachi asked, "Where're they, now?"

"I can't…"

Itachi irritated now, responded, "You don't have the choice in the matter. I won't take as long as Kisame killing you."

Kabuto tried to figure out why Itachi wouldn't look directly at him.

Itachi inquired, "You will be going home to your master soon?"

"So,…."

Itachi finished his statement, "I'd like you to deliver Sasuke to me. If you don't I'll just kill you and your master. You know I will. So what do you say?"

"Alright," Kabuto agreed to his demand.

**XxXxXxX**

_**Um…I hope that was a little okay. I know I suck though please read and review. Love me or Flame me. Tell me whatever you're feeling. If it's occ, whatever. Also, I haven't gone to the point of the story. There is a logical plotline I think.**_


End file.
